Imperial Legion (Skyrim)
The Imperial Legion used to be the strongest fighting force in Tamriel. However, by the time that Skyrim takes place, the Imperial Legion has been reduced to a mere shadow of its former self. With the disappearance of the Blades and the emergence of the Thalmor as a military presence, many view the Legion as corrupt and decaying, much like the condition of the Empire. The Imperial Legion, based in Solitude, is a joinable faction in which the Dragonborn may fight for Skyrim to remain part of the Empire. The Stormcloaks are at odds with the Imperial Legion, as proclaimed liberators of the Nordic people. Because of this, the Legion is also at odds with the influential Gray-Mane family, an old and renowned Whiterun clan, whose views now oppose those of the Empire of Tamriel. Quests *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Greenwall **Rescue from Fort Kastav **The Battle for Fort Amol **Battle for Windhelm Notable Members *General Tullius - Military Governor of Skyrim *Hadvar - Soldier and survivor of the Helgen dragon attack *Legate Adventus Caesennius - Legate of Haafingar *Legate Constantius Tituleius - Legate of The Pale *Legate Emmanuel Admand - Legate of The Reach *Legate Fasendil - Legate of The Rift *Legate Hrollod - Legate of Eastmarch *Legate Quentin Cipius - Legate of Whiterun Hold *Legate Rikke - Second-in-command of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim *Legate Sevan Telendas - Legate of Winterhold *Legate Skulnar - Legate of Falkreath Hold *Legate Taurinus Duilis - Legate of Hjaalmarch Joining the Legion To join the Imperial Legion, the Dragonborn must travel to Solitude and find General Tullius in Castle Dour, which is found by following the road up the ramps. Castle Dour will be to the left guarded by Imperial Soldiers.Tullius will tell the Dragonborn to speak with Legate Rikke. After talking to Rikke, the quest Joining the Legion will be given and upon its conclusion, the Dragonborn will take an oath and be officially inducted into the Imperial Army. The Dragonborn will also be rewarded with a set of Imperial Armor from the blacksmith. Once the Dragonborn has joined the Imperial Legion, they can no longer sign up with the Stormcloaks. Only one more opportunity remains to switch sides, leaving the Legion for the Stormcloaks. When the Jagged Crown has been acquired, the Dragonborn can choose to travel to Windhelm where they can give the crown to Ulfric Stormcloak instead. Jarl Ulfric then recognize the Dragonborn as a Stormcloak Soldier and immediately orders him or her to deliver an important Message to Whiterun, while skipping the formalities of making the Dragonborn swear the Stormcloak Oath. Oath : "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, during the [[Dragon Crisis] - ] Titus Mede II, a''nd unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty.'' Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" Ranks There are 5 ranks that can be earned if the Legion is joined during the Civil War questline. Progress in rank occurs at the completion of key battles during the war. *Auxiliary - Complete Joining the Legion *Quaestor - Complete Battle for Whiterun *Praefect - Complete The Battle for Fort Dunstad *Tribune - Complete The Battle for Fort Greenwall *Legate - Complete Rescue from Fort Kastav Armor The Imperial Legion almost always uses full sets of Imperial Light Armor (the armor piece of the Imperial Light Armor set is often replaced by Studded Imperial Armor). These are considered decent when compared against the Stormcloak light armor. High-ranking legionnaires generally use Imperial Heavy Armor making them considerably tougher opponents. By default when joining the faction, three different armor sets can be chosen (Light, Medium, and Heavy). The Legion generally has a greater defense when compared to the Stormcloaks, although generally inferior in offensive power when compared with the Stormcloak's wider use of weaponry. The armor bears a striking resemblance to the armor used by foot-soldiers in the Roman Empire, and it might be a sign of the change that Emperor Titus Mede I made when he took power in the time after the Oblivion Crisis. Tactics Because of their heavier armor and use of one handed swords and shields, the Imperial Legion can stand up to more punishment than the Stormcloaks. They let their enemies beat themselves against their shield and armor while at the same time using their swords to cut and stab through the enemies ranks. The overall war strategy is not to go after the Stormcloaks directly, instead they focus on taking and holding key resources and settlements in a territory. After that all they have to do is simply wait until the Stormcloaks in the area are weakened enough to be forced out before moving on. This slow and calculated plan has allowed General Tullius to push Ulfric's Stormcloaks out of many of Skyrim's key territories. The drawback to this plan is that as the Legion increases the territories they control they are also spreading their forces thinner to hold on to captured ground. Imperial Camps Imperial camps are located within each hold throughout Skyrim, with the exception of Haafingar hold. These serve as outposts for the Legion and are instrumental in the ongoing civil war. They are normally commanded by a Legate who can be found in his tent, and also have a quarter-master working at a forge who will also serve as a merchant. *Eastmarch Imperial Camp *Falkreath Imperial Camp *Hjaalmarch Imperial Camp *Pale Imperial Camp *Reach Imperial Camp *Rift Imperial Camp *Whiterun Imperial Camp *Winterhold Imperial Camp Achievements Trivia *Non-main female legionnaires are not present in Skyrim, with the exception of an archer killing Lokir in Helgen as Lokir attempts to flee Helgen, only to be shot down by the archers. *If one joins the legion some NPC's will call you a 'milk drinker'. *Their armor, as well as the Roman theme, is similar to Caesar's Legion in Obsidian/Bethesda's 2010 release; Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Imperial Factions Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion